Those were the days
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Sesshoumaru left her, and now he's back for her, remenicing the past cowritten with a friend


**:..: Prologue:..: **

8 years earlier...

"Kagura,"

"Yeah, what?!"

"Phone for you!"

Kagura snatch the phone from her sister Kanna.

"Yes," she greeted as she flopped down a bean bag.

"It's me Sesshoumaru, meet me at the park...Usual bench" with that said he hanged up.

"Okay...bye then..."

Kagura walked towards the bench where Sesshoumaru sat, he looked up to her, she smiled hoping that he'll smile back widely, but it did not came. Instead it was a small smile that made Kagura a bit worried.

"Hey what's up?" Kagura scooted closer to him; her baggy pants brushing through the wooden bench with their names carved all over it. It was the same bench they sat on everyday, it was the same bench where they met...and it was also the same bench where they actually had their first kiss.

"Kagura listen," Sesshoumaru began and turned to fully face her. his hands tightly clasping both of hers to his own.

"I'm listening. but after this promise me were playing catch with my dog!" she smiled.

"Oh sure," Sesshoumaru turned to look at the carved letters in the bench, it read _' S+K ' ;_ he closed his eyes and began

"I'm moving..." he said bluntly almost as if he didn't want to say it.

"Your...mo..ving..." Kagura stammered. "When are you leaving?"

there was a short silence.

"Tomorrow,"

"Wh...why?" a single tear esaped from Kagura's eyes.

"I'm moving with my mom, father said I have to..." he captured Kagura's eyes it's almost filled with tears.

"But-"

"Shh..." Sesshoumaru placed a single finger on Kagura's lips. "I dont want water works, let's have some fun in my last day...here with you..." he tried his hardest to smile, but it was futile; leaving his first true love was...hard. "Come on your poodle's waiting," he stood, but Kagura pulled him back down and cried on his chest.

"Your such a cheater!!!!" she cried as she pound his chest hard. Sesshoumaru did not flinch but instead he pulled her closer and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, c'mon Bejoux is waiting..." he brought his feet back to the ground and stood, but Kagura pulled him back.

"Bejoux can wait," she said as she rested he head on his chest. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes withelding the tears that was willing to come out. it was his last day with Kagura, the very last day he could even spend time with her, he'll certainly won't forget her. Ever.

**:..: Those were the days :..: **

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

It's been 8 years since I moved out of this town and left Kagura for 8 long years, She was my first love, she was 14 back then and I was almost 15. It was a foolish idea to leave her, but I had to, and now I'm back sitting at the same bench we sat on every single day we were together, I wonder what does she look like now? I haven't seen her for 8 long years, nor I have loved anyone like the way I loved her. So I sat there, reminiscing. I was surprise nothing really had changed it's still the same old ghetto-ish place we grew up together, the same park where we use to play with her dog, Bejoux. the same park where I met her, the same bench we sat on where we had out first and last kiss. up until now I longed for that moment when I capture her lips with mines, I've waited soo long...

I mentally pointed out some place we have good times with, there is the swing. We use to play there too.

_"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura called. _

_"What?" _

_"Are you done with you ice cream yet?" _

_"Apparantly no why?" _

_"C'mon did you forget?" she said pouting. _

_"Forget what?"_

_"You did forget!" she pouted once more. _

_"What?" Sesshoumaru said licking his ice cream some more. _

_"Remember we still have a hanged up competition on who could wrap around the swing frame the most time?" _

_"Yes. but that game is stupid" _

_"It's fun! well if you don't want to play then I win by default!' _

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You're on!" _

I closed my eyes, remembering every single thing that happened that day, I let her won by the way, I mean she's a girl. I averted my eyes at the basketball court in the cage, boy even this part of the park we had so much memories so good to remember.

"_Go Sesshoumaru!! kick their ass!" Kagura encouraged. _

_"Kagura your enthusiasm is too high! Can't you see? they 're winning by a landslide!" InuYasha commented. _

_"Just give them your best shot!" _

_" That is my type of girl !" a boy from the other team commented moving his hands in some curvy shape, completely checking out Kagura's figure. "I swear I'll dump my girlfriend if I ever have a chance to fuck with her," he added. Upon hearing this Sesshoumaru growled and without a warning he strode to the same boy insulting Kagura and punch him right in his mouth and one of his tooth fell, leaving him a bloody mouth and crying, and of course Sesshoumaru's team losing and the other team winning by default. _

_"Sesshoumaru what the fuck is that for?" Bankotsu practically yelled at him. he only send him a sideways glance. _

_"Sesshoumaru! are you okay?!" came Kagura worried voice. _

_"I'm fine," _

_"Why did you punch Naraku?" _

_"He was...insulting you..." was the simple yet awkward reply of Sesshoumaru. _

_"Oh he was?" _

_Sesshoumaru nodded. _

_"Aww that's soo sweet, but don't do it again! I can handle his insults!" _

_Kagura gave Sesshoumaru a quick peck on his cheeks and she gave him a grin. "C'mon let's have some ice cream!" _

I could'nt help but smile when I re-run those memories mentally. A kid was staring at me almost intently. "What?" I look at the kid.

"Why are you smiling?" he says innocently.

"It's none of your business,"

"Why?"

Because its not,"

"Why?"

I narrow my eyes, the kid was still looking at me.

"Look how bout you leave me alone and you play with those kids over there?" I suggested.

He did'nt answer. he was still looking at me, and then he opened his mouth to answer me, "Why?"

"Oh Ralph there you are! now don't bother him!" I'm guessing she was his mom who pulled him away, but he's still staring at me as if I was crazy, just for fun I showed him my fangs, he widened his eyes and did not look back. he reminds me of a certain someone we use to baby sit...

_"C'mon I need money Sesshoumaru! I wanted that hoodie so badly!" Kagura pleaded. _

_"Kagura it's just a silly ol' sweater that happeneds to be Adidas, and popular what's the deal?" Sesshoumaru muttered. _

_"C'mon it's a girl thing, and it's a hoodie!" _

_"A girl thing?" he raises his brow at her remark. _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing it's just I think that you're starting to get preppy, let me see do you have fever or something?" Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagura's forehead mockingly. she slapped it away, but it wasn't hard. _

_"C'mon please, just help me baby sit Kaylie just once! I'll give you ten percent from whatever I earn!" she remarked enthusiastically. _

_"Hmm...fine...only once and I'm only doing this because of the ten percent you're giving me," _

_"Sure..." she smiled. _

_-- _

_"Uh Sesshoumaru could you please watch Kaylie for a bit while? her mom knew that you're coming with me so she asked me if I ran some few errands for her?" Kagura smiled at Sesshoumaru. he raises his brows. _

_"How long?"_

_"Not that long..."_

_"Be more specific..." _

_She shrugs. "It depends on how much people in line at the store._

_"OK. fine. I mean she's easy to handle right?"_

_"Of course. DUH she's sleeping the whole time. that is why I have to take this oppurtunity when it's not hard to leave her to you..." Kagura starts to fidget.  
"Okay. just make sure to be quick"_

_"Thank you! thank you!" _

_--_

_Sesshoumaru felt bored, so he decided to wander around the girl's room. "Tsk! this room is a wreck!" Sesshoumaru stepped on a squeaky duck. _

_"Oh shit," he muttered out loud and quickly he covered his traitorous mouth close and averted his eyes to the sleeping child. "Damn Kagura where are you?" he panicked seeing the girl was now awake. _

_"HI!" she said cheerfully. _

_"Hi?...err...go sleepy...go on" he encouraged her nervously._

_The girl only shook her head. "Ah ah I'm done with my nap time" _

_"Done? na-uh...you can sleep for about ten more minutes then it's done..." _

_"No..."_

_"C'mon, uhmm I'll get you cookies from the jar," _

_"No...mom says no eating cookies till 3:30"_

_'oh shit' he cursed mentally. "Mmm...I'll get you a bear to sleep with then?"_

_"No I'm big enough to sleep with a bear..."_

_Sesshoumaru looked at the paper where the girl schedule is written. 'Aha!' _

_"Okay then I won't let you watch Dora the Explorer if you don't sleep," _

"_I don't care, I can ask my dad to record it" _

_'Shit' he muttered, then his thinking light bulb lit. "I'll give you five dollars if you go ahead and sleep and don't bug me till Kagura is back" he suggested with a smirk. "OKAY!" the girl exclaimed and climbed underneath her blankets._

_'Now that solves it...'_

_a few more minutes later Kagura came. _

_"Hey how'd you do?" _

_"It was easy..." _

_"Right, Oh my Kaylie's mom will be home soon! where is she?" _

_"Sleeping..."_

_"Still?" _

_"Yep...!" _

_"Kaylie wake up," Kagura shook the kid. she squinted her eyes open and a wide smile formed on her lips._

_"HI KAGURA!!!" _

_"Now, I see you had a good sleep?" _

_"YEP!" she nodded and averted her eyes at Sesshoumaru. _

_"Hi were home!" someone called out from the door. _

_"Hi Mrs. Whitmore!" Kagura greeted. _

_"Was she hard to handle?" _

_"No," Kagura shook her head. _

_"Well that's very good to hear! now here take this we've been away for 3 hours, here's a 30 dollars for you!" _

_"Thank you!, we'll leave soon, we'd just have to fix some of our belongings..."_

_Kagura turned to see Sesshoumaru. "Oh sorry how can I forget here's the 10 percent!" _

_Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagura, "Two dollars?" _

_Kagura frowned. "Do the math..." _

_Sesshoumaru felt a slight tug on his pants; the little girl looked at him with an innocent look "Hey you promised me! my five dollars!" _

_"Here I only have 2 dollars maybe I'll pay you tommorow..." _

_"NO! pay me now!" _

_The white-haired man blinked. Kagura stiffled a laugh. "You promised her five dollars for what?" _

_"She wouldn't sleep if I didn't give her money," _

_"Whoa, really? well you promised the girl, but seeing that you don't have enough to pay her right now, maybe..." Kagura bent down and hand the kid 3 dollars. "Will that do?"_

_"Uh huh..." with that said the girl retreated and let them go. _

_" Kagura," _

_"Yes?" _

_"I thought you needed that money for the hoodie?" _

_"Heh big deal! only 5 dollar short, C'mon!" _

_the next day..._

_There was a knock on the door. _

_"Hey Kagura it's Sesshoumaru for you!" _

_Kagura stormed down to see him. _

_"Hey what are you doing here...?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at her with a slight blush, he awkwardly brought his hand up to her with an Adidas paper bag. _

_"What's this?" _

_"Go find out..." _

_"Why don't you come inside?"_

_Sesshoumaru followed her inside. "Would you like something to drink?" _

_"No...aren't you going to look?"_

_"Huh? oh err...sure..." Kagura dig inside the the white paper bag. _

_"Oh my- you got me a HOODIE?!" Sesshoumaru nodded. _

_"Aww that is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done to me!" she commenced on giving her stoic boyfriend a hug. _

_"Thank you," she whispered. _

I sighed, I remember those days, those days were alright, the days I could never regret. I smiled I caught a sight of an establishment where we use to eat in every single day after school. Mcdonalds, we use to carry our belongings with Mcdonalds bumbags, even Kagura likes carrying those, she said it's much more convienient.

Two teenagers passed me by, they had three shopping bags on each hands, they looked at me then whispered, then giggled, and one of them casually winked at me. eww...I don't dig preppy girls, makes me gag. that is why I never loved anyone else, because Kagura is unique, she is very much different from these foolish girls waisting money on Prada shoes or other bullshits they spend money to. Back then when I first met Kagura, she's kinda the boyish-girl type, she's interested with Adidas hoodies, and playing football and just hanging out in the streets, but she's always so neat and nice like most other girls do when it comes to personal hygiene, although she is not the type of staying indoors playing with Barbies or Dollies, she's always with me outside jumping off walls or playing football, or sometimes getting chase by the local pit bull. Once more I find my self smiling, I once more tried to remember those good times I spend with my friends and most of all, Kagura.

I remembered that we always stay out until pitch black. oh yeah I remember one of the greatest things I thought I would NEVER do ...but with the help of my brother, some of his pesky friends , and of course Kagura, they manage to convince me to spray my name out on a concrete slabs, believe it or not I did! but apparently someone from the government- maybe- covered it with white paint the next few days. That's a total bummer, says Kagura. but it really didn't matter.

We use to catch a joke on Kagura's next door neighbor, we do that almost everyday but it was sad when we found out that the guy died due to a staircase accident. but we found a new hobby, my half-breed brother got addicted to video games and that's when we played the first Mortal Kombat on the Sega, even me found it kind of...Fun. sigh, those were the days I will never forget.

I remember naf naf jackets and spliffy jeans, Adidas campus those things are in, My brother and Kagura wear those all the time. she even made me wear those and I felt silly, but most people drowned me with compliments when I was wearing those stuff. I remember I still have the pair of Adidas shoe, but I moved in so many times I have no idea where I kept it, but I guess that didn't matter it's not like it'll fit me. I had changed alot. back then well I kinda had less, but I guess less is kinda much better because I think it saves a lot of stress.

I remember that me and Kagura use to hang out in Lewis community center, but they've knocked it down and replaced it with a bullshit Coach store. Some things had changed and some are not. I wonder if Kagura had changed. I wonder is she's still the same one like I used to know.

I sat there for a couple more minutes, I was about to leave when a girl with unique red eyes, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and black T-shirt. Oh shit it's Kagura!

"Sesshoumaru!!" she says, her eyes widened.

"Kagura?!" I found myself saying as I pray to Kami-sama that this isn't a dream, after 8 long years, the girl I had longed for is standing right infront of me! Nothing has changed same old Kagura- what the hell?! she's...she's pushing a baby stroller! you mean to say that she fell in love with some other guy and got married and here she is standing infront of me with a baby?!

"Hey how you been? nothing's changed I guess it's still you, or maybe not?" she smiled at me as she settle down next to me, while I look at the child on the pram sleeping. the child kind of resembles her. oh shit!

"I guess so..." I said.

"Well what brings you here?" she asks me as I watch her shift the tiny pillow on the baby's back.

"Business stuff..." I managed to lie. the truth is I'm here to see her, but seeing that she's happily married and now have a child, I decided to step away and maybe get the hell out of her life. I don't want to wreck a happy family.

I guess those days I should forget after all...

"Your daughter?" I ask casually. she stared at me intently, then smiled. I knew it, the child is her daughter.

"No." was the simple yet shocking reply to me.

"What?" my eyes widened, my heart is throbbing really really fast that maybe she can hear it.

"It's my sister's Kanna, I promised her that I baby sit her today,"

"She looks like you" I murmur.

"Yeah I know, even her dad thinks so," she answers me with a wide smile.

So that means she's not married? yes! what a relief- shit what if the child is Kanna's but what if she is married but with no children yet- or maybe her children are older? shit!

"Oh so that means your not married?" shit! my mouth and my brain betrayed me! I almost covered my mouth, but I decided not to.

she once more looked at me then she smiled. "No." came her reply.

"Oh so how's your life?" I ask her awkwardly.

"It's been good, how bout you?"

"I've been good too..."

"Well that's good to hear" she smiled; the child in the pram started to cry, she reached down to the white baby bag and pulled out a bottle of milk and she gently shove it into the child's mouth.

"Are you seeing anyone?" What the fuck! that again! my mouth once more betrayed me and this time Kagura laughed.

"Sesshoumaru no, I haven't seen anybody since...err...never mind it's silly," her smiley face turned to a frown and a tinge of embarrasment was visible on her beautiful features. that is when it strucked me!

"Since I left?" I ask her seriously this time hoping that those were the right words. she looked at me, her eyes were locked into mines, she averted her eyes and answered me,

"Yes..."

There was a thick tension surrounding us, I fought the sudden urge of flying my arms around her and capturing her lips, the taste of sweet cherry played inside my mouth as I feel the static roll in my finger as my lips brushing hers. I was fighting real hard- but what's this, I sense a salty scent in the air. Was she crying. I hear her sobbing. she is crying.

"What's wrong?" I can't help but ask her.

" Nothing, there's just...just dust in my eyes" I know that she was lying. "I should go..." she said as she once more stood and commenced on pushing the baby stroller away from me. "Wait!" I say.

Kagura halted but she did not looked back. I want her back. I need her. I love her. I waited too long, and I'm not just letting it pass me by, this is my one last chance to let her know somehow that my love for her never changed and I felt that so her feelings for me. if it wasn't, then she wouldn't be crying right now.

"Kagura, I missed you...and...I would like to have another chance..." I say almost hurriedly, I'm not going to stall time, she might just walk away.

she didn't answer, I sensed more salty scent surrounding her, she turned her back to me and ran to my arms, she cried. "I miss you too, and I longed for you! I have waited too long and I'm happy to see that you want me back...and I want you back as well"

I decided not to say anything, I don't like water works. but too late I found my self wiping a tear from my eye. "I'm sorry that I left you, but those days I spend with you will never leave and here, we're starting a new one..."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hahahaha I made yet another FICTION! wooot!...well I technically did not made this by myself I wrote it with a friend [Shhh...she wants to be acknowledge! LOL since she [Tatiana, Friend don't have any account in fanfiction, we have to use my account but I'm sure that I mostly wrote this...she just help on some lke the flasbacks LOL well Thank you for reading! all you had to do is review LOL k then bye! **


End file.
